Goku vs. Junior
Goku vs. Junior is a tournament match between a young Saiyan Goku and King Piccolo's reincarnation Piccolo. Prologue Piccolo Jr. next squares off against Goku. Battle After some initial attacks, Piccolo Jr. attempts to destroy the arena, and all the spectators, with a powerful attack; Goku manages to deflect it though. When Piccolo Jr. attempts to do it again, Goku counters with his Super Kamehameha and reflects the beam back at Piccolo Jr., scathing him and destroying some of his clothes, including his turban. Without his turban, the crowd recognizes him as King Piccolo and flees in terror; this works to Goku's advantage, as he no longer has to worry about any innocent bystanders getting hurt. Piccolo Jr. next uses his Giant Form to grow roughly four times his size. After being thrown and taunted by Goku, Piccolo Jr. grows even further, to the size of a large building; this again works to Goku's advantage however, as he is able to enter Piccolo Jr.'s mouth and then escape with the bottle where Kami is stored. Realizing that his great size is not helping him fight Goku, Piccolo Jr. returns to his normal size. After some more sparring, Piccolo Jr. hits Goku with his Antenna Beam (electricity from his antennas) and leaves Goku stunned. As he moves in for a follow-up blow, he is blocked by Kami who enters the fight. Goku protests this and after making Kami agree to let him fight on his own, allows Piccolo Jr. a free hit. Piccolo Jr. next attempts his Chasing Bullet technique, a blast which follows his opponent; Goku once again turns the tables on him and manages to get the beam to hit Piccolo Jr. instead by dashing right behind him. The blast seriously damages one of Piccolo Jr.'s arms and he is forced to rip it off and grow a new one. In a fit of rage Piccolo Jr. next uses an attack which generates a massive explosion emanating from him. Though Piccolo Jr. puts a great deal of his energy into the attack, it has little effect on Goku. Goku uses Piccolo Jr.'s now exhausted state to land a series of attacks on him, finishing with a Kamehameha. Thinking Piccolo Jr. defeated, Goku lets down his guard down while the announcer begins the countdown. As the counter approaches 10, signifying a defeat, Piccolo Jr. suddenly springs up catches Goku by surprise with a beam from his mouth, blasting a hole through Goku's shoulder. Thus weakened, Piccolo Jr. is able to systematically cripple Goku, costing him the use of all of his limbs, including his right arm, a.k.a. the one that the original Piccolo made the critical mistake of leaving Goku. To finish him off, Piccolo Jr. leaps in the air and fires a powerful ki attack at him, leaving no trace of Goku. Piccolo Jr., though heavily battered by the battle, turns to Goku's terrified friends, gloating. His victory is short-lived though, as, unknown to all, Goku had mastered the art of flight and dodged the attack. Goku then smashed his inert body into Piccolo Jr., knocking him out of the ring and causing him to lose the tournament and Goku would be declared the winner. Aftermath With Piccolo Jr. beaten, Yajirobe approaches and gives Goku a Senzu Bean, bringing him back to perfect condition immediately. Goku begins to dance about, celebrating his victory, until he notices Kami about to finish off the defeated Piccolo Jr. He quickly places himself between them, knowing that if Piccolo Jr. dies, Kami and the Dragon Balls will vanish as well. Kami then laments that Piccolo Jr.'s existence is his fault, and for that he is no longer worthy of life, let alone to be the Earth's Guardian. Master Roshi then speaks up, stating that it was because of the Dragon Balls, and their setting Goku off on his grand adventure, that the world is now in peace; logic Kami accepts. After Kami restores Goku's tattered uniform, Goku asks Yajirobe for a second Senzu Bean. To everyone's surprise, he gives the Senzu Bean to Piccolo Jr., instantly putting the demon back on his feet. Goku tells everyone that he does not want to risk Kami's health by leaving Piccolo Jr. on the verge of death; he also admits that he does not want to lose his nemesis. Piccolo Jr. shows complete contempt for Goku's mercy, thinking him soft and, just before leaving, giving his word that he will return someday to shatter Goku and take over the world. Kami, seeing Goku's strength and pity, judges him worthy and offers Goku to take his place as Guardian of the Earth. Goku protests this though, stating that such a position was not the adventure he was looking for. At this point Chiaotzu arrives on the scene after leaving the hospital. With one final rejection of Kami's offer, Goku summons Flying Nimbus, grabs Chi-Chi, and flies off, shouting "Sorry Kami, it just does not get any better than this!" Category:Battles